josh espia mejorado
by anyelicamotaban
Summary: Se encontraba una mujer en una fabrica abandonada esa mujer esta mal herida tiene una bala perforándole el abdomen y estaba huyendo de sus acatante son mas de 10 persona que la tendían radiadas en una esquina de la fabrica (pers encargada del grupo) aplaude agente kelsey whitt afín la tengo dice el capturador (kelsey) viendo a su capturador a la cara Sebastián me alegro de ver
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

3:30pm institutor Hugh shool (sc) se en contra una camioneta negra aúna cuadra del institutor Hugh shool (sc) con cuatro hombres vestido de negro dos en la parte de adelante y dos en la parte de atrás que esta encargado de monitorear los monitor y las pantallas de vigilancias a su (objetivo) se encontraba un adolescente de 18 año saltando los barrote que esta alrededor del institutor el chico estaba escapando de las horas de clase el chico cae de pie sin ningún rasguño o lesión se va alejando del institutor muy tranquilo sin darse cuenta que lo están espiando y persiguiendo una camioneta negra (agente de monitor ) señor nuestro objetivo se aleja (agente encargado) sígalo no lo pierdan de vista (agentes) si seño (agente encargado )bien todos prepárese agente james no quite la vista de las pantallas revise que no aigan moros en la costa agente Lukas no deje que neutro objetivo se nos escape agente Luis si señor búscame el expediente de nuestro objetivo si enseguida (pensamiento del agente) Anna amiga mia pronto cumpliré el juramento que ISE el dia de tu funeral vengare tu muerte fin de pensamiento (agente Luis) señor aquí tiene el expediente de nuestro objetivo mmm bien agente extendiendo la mano para acetal la carpeta que le estraga el agente Luis

Expediente

Nombre y apellido:

€ Joshua Alan Nichols whitt

Fecha de nacimiento:

€ nació el 1995 en del 3 julio

Eda:

€ 18 años

Estudios:

€ Cursa 5año de preparatoria el institutor Hugh shool (sc)

Categoría: es un estudiante de excelente calificaciones tiene 10 en toda su hacinaciones esta en clase avanzadas de geometría de cálculos

Educación física ha ganado todo el concurso físico

Salud: buena salud

Familia: una madrastra cariñosa Audrey Parker-Nichols

Un padre compresivo Walter Nichols

Un hermanastro de 18 año popular en el institutor tiene una banda y no es bueno con sus estudio Drake Parker

Una hermanara de 16 año es una genio apena estando en sétimo de segundaria megan Parker

No hay antecedente de familiares por parte de Prades biológicos

Verdadera madre:

kelsey Anna Whitty

Fin de expediente

Agente nick, es hijo de Nostra ex Hagente Kelsey, cambiado mucho la ultima Ves que lo vi. fue el funeral de su madre apena era un Niño de 10 año y era obeso pero estos ultimo años a cambiado su físico y su forma de ser (pensamiento )bija amiga si lo viera no lo reconocería

(Agente james ) señor el objetivo se mueve muy rápido se párese que nos vio (agente nick) agente jamás acelere y bloque su escape si señol el agente james conduce la camioneta a toda velocidad persiguiendo al adolescente metiéndose a un callejón si salida bloqueando su ultimó sonad escape .

(Josh)

verán me escape del institutor en hora de clase se peguntaran porque pues verán estoy algo agobiado por mis clase mis curso y mis entrenamientos quería tener un DIA de tranquilidad pero este DIA se puso algo raro que digamos lo (sabrá después )como seguía diciendo me escape del institutor en hora de clase solo quería caminar y respírala un poco de aire pero me di cuenta de que cuando cruzaba en una esquina una camioneta negra me perseguía comencé acelérala el paso con el pensamiento de que esa personas querrán áseme daño Asi comencé a corre con todo lo que mis peinas dieran pero cometí el horro de corre por callejones ahora estoy acorralado en un callejón contra con la camioneta bloqueándome mi única salida de escape pero lo mas curioso es que no se quien rallos son esas persona que conduce la camioneta pero de reparte sale un señor vestido de un esmoquin negro y gafas oscura

(Agente Nick)

Joshua Alan Nichols whitt o me equivoco chico le pregunte quería saber si me respondía pero rallos meres respondió con sarcasmo

(Josh)

Que pregunta tan entupida me persigue sin saber quien soy estoy tan enojado que le respondí con sarcasmo _ mmm no pero le puedo dejar su mensaje al nombre de quien deje su mensaje después de tono lin lin.

(Agente Nick)

Jajaj chico no te hagas el gracioso enta a la camioneta se quien eres

(Josh)

Si sabe quien soy para que pregunta y ha no voy a subir a esa camioneta sin saber quien eres señor a mi me enseñaron a no subir a camioneta de extraños

(Agente Nick)

Wuaho este chico tiene potencial cuando esta amenazado; chico no me temas soy agente del (FBI ) le enseña la placa se la da en la manos para que la BEA y le crea


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

(Josh)

Que no le tema este hombre esta loco me persiguió a cinco cuadras de institutor y de paso me atrapa en un callejos sin salida salgo de mis pensamiento cuando lo escucho diciendo algo de mi madre biológica.

Que a dicho de mi madre digo enojado nadie tiene derecho de hablar de mi madre cuando ella no esta en este mundo

(Agente Nick )

Quisieras hablarte de ella adentro de la camioneta chico ella era mi mejor amiga y por eso no es algo malo de ella.

(Josh )

Yo acedo con un movimiento de cabeza indicando que asesto escuchar este supuesto amigo de mi madre aun que es raro que mi madre tenga un amigo de la (FBI) sabiendo que mi madre era una floristería.

Entrando en la camioneta veo que hay tres persona mas uno es rubio con ojos azule típico de los rubios el otro es de cabello negro con ojos Marone oscuro y el otro tiene el cabello marón con ojos verde me Ase recordad a mi hermanastro Drake tsk, me interrumpe mi pensamiento

(Agente Nick )

Bien chico te presento el resto de mi equipo el que esta en los monitores es james el que esta conduciendo es Lukas y que esta en el asiento de copiloto es Luis el que se encarga de darme la información de mis objetivos termina presentando el agente .

(Josh )

Acierto con un movimiento de cabeza no es necesario que me presente con esta persona ya que saben quien soy, bien me podrías decir por que me estabais persiguiéndome y que quieres cométame sobre mi madre.

(Nick ) veras chico queremos que te nos una a nosotros como tu madre

(Josh) que ! espera un momento mi madre era una floristería ella no podía ser una agente de (FBI) si lo fuera mi padre me lo hubiera contado no lo cree señor agente Nick Mmm

(Nick )

Exhala y Resopla, bueno no exactamente tu mama trabajo como agente del FBI si no como espía, si se lo hubiera contado tu papa no estuvieran vivo su enemigo Sebastian Disney los estuviese buscadlos a ustedes para aniquilado pero kelsey se guardo el secreto de que trabaja en (FBI) ella quería protégelos

(Josh )

No lo podía creer mi madre una (espía) pero no entiendo para que me quieren en su grupo de (FBI)

(Nick )

No queremos que seas del FBI queremos que sea como tu madre una espía, Te necesitamos para poder capturar a Sebastian Disney el asesino que mato a tu madre.

(Josh)

Mmm Esperen un momento por que yo y por que no len piden ayuda a otro que este experimentado yo solo soy un estudiante.

(Nick)

Por que eres el hijo de nuestra espía numero uno, queremos que tu nos ayudes para capturar Sebastian Disney lo queremos tras las rejas y que pague por lo que hizo a tu madre.

(Josh)

Se que soy el hijo de una espía pero por que yo, no tengo experiencia de los que asen.

(Nick)

Chico por eso no te preocupes desde niño tu madre te enseño clase en esénciales de jiu- Jitsu y nosotros te enseñaremos los demás étnicas y te enseñaremos como utilizar los equipos de espía.

(Agentes Lukas)

Si chico descuida que te encellaremos como a tu madre,

(Josh)

No se a que responder a eso si aserto se que voy asumir una gran responsabilizas, pero si no a seto ese acecino estará suelto por las calles aun que yo también quiero que pague por lo que le ISO ami madre, se queda pensando


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

(Josh)

Que no le tema este hombre esta loco me persiguió a cinco cuadras de institutor y de paso me atrapa en un callejos sin salida salgo de mis pensamiento cuando lo escucho diciendo algo de mi madre biológica.

Que a dicho de mi madre digo enojado nadie tiene derecho de hablar de mi madre cuando ella no esta en este mundo

(Agente Nick )

Quisieras hablarte de ella adentro de la camioneta chico ella era mi mejor amiga y por eso no es algo malo de ella.

(Josh )

Yo acedo con un movimiento de cabeza indicando que asesto escuchar este supuesto amigo de mi madre aun que es raro que mi madre tenga un amigo de la (FBI) sabiendo que mi madre era una floristería.

Entrando en la camioneta veo que hay tres persona mas uno es rubio con ojos azule típico de los rubios el otro es de cabello negro con ojos Marone oscuro y el otro tiene el cabello marón con ojos verde me Ase recordad a mi hermanastro Drake tsk, me interrumpe mi pensamiento

(Agente Nick )

Bien chico te presento el resto de mi equipo el que esta en los monitores es james el que esta conduciendo es Lukas y que esta en el asiento de copiloto es Luis el que se encarga de darme la información de mis objetivos termina presentando el agente .

(Josh )

Acierto con un movimiento de cabeza no es necesario que me presente con esta persona ya que saben quien soy, bien me podrías decir por que me estabais persiguiéndome y que quieres cométame sobre mi madre.

(Nick ) veras chico queremos que te nos una a nosotros como tu madre

(Josh) que ! espera un momento mi madre era una floristería ella no podía ser una agente de (FBI) si lo fuera mi padre me lo hubiera contado no lo cree señor agente Nick Mmm

(Nick )

Exhala y Resopla, bueno no exactamente tu mama trabajo como agente del FBI si no como espía, si se lo hubiera contado tu papa no estuvieran vivo su enemigo Sebastian Disney los estuviese buscadlos a ustedes para aniquilado pero kelsey se guardo el secreto de que trabaja en (FBI) ella quería protégelos

(Josh )

No lo podía creer mi madre una (espía) pero no entiendo para que me quieren en su grupo de (FBI)

(Nick )

No queremos que seas del FBI queremos que sea como tu madre una espía, Te necesitamos para poder capturar a Sebastian Disney el asesino que mato a tu madre.

(Josh)

Mmm Esperen un momento por que yo y por que no len piden ayuda a otro que este experimentado yo solo soy un estudiante.

(Nick)

Por que eres el hijo de nuestra espía numero uno, queremos que tu nos ayudes para capturar Sebastian Disney lo queremos tras las rejas y que pague por lo que hizo a tu madre.

(Josh)

Se que soy el hijo de una espía pero por que yo, no tengo experiencia de los que asen.

(Nick)

Chico por eso no te preocupes desde niño tu madre te enseño clase en esénciales de jiu- Jitsu y nosotros te enseñaremos los demás étnicas y te enseñaremos como utilizar los equipos de espía.

(Agentes Lukas)

Si chico descuida que te encellaremos como a tu madre,

(Josh)

No se a que responder a eso si aserto se que voy asumir una gran responsabilizas, pero si no a seto ese acecino estará suelto por las calles aun que yo también quiero que pague por lo que le ISO ami madre, se queda pensando


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 2

(Josh)

Que no le tema este hombre esta loco me persiguió a cinco cuadras de institutor y de paso me atrapa en un callejos sin salida salgo de mis pensamiento cuando lo escucho diciendo algo de mi madre biológica.

Que a dicho de mi madre digo enojado nadie tiene derecho de hablar de mi madre cuando ella no esta en este mundo

(Agente Nick )

Quisieras hablarte de ella adentro de la camioneta chico ella era mi mejor amiga y por eso no es algo malo de ella.

(Josh )

Yo acedo con un movimiento de cabeza indicando que asesto escuchar este supuesto amigo de mi madre aun que es raro que mi madre tenga un amigo de la (FBI) sabiendo que mi madre era una floristería.

Entrando en la camioneta veo que hay tres persona mas uno es rubio con ojos azule típico de los rubios el otro es de cabello negro con ojos Marone oscuro y el otro tiene el cabello marón con ojos verde me Ase recordad a mi hermanastro Drake tsk, me interrumpe mi pensamiento

(Agente Nick )

Bien chico te presento el resto de mi equipo el que esta en los monitores es james el que esta conduciendo es Lukas y que esta en el asiento de copiloto es Luis el que se encarga de darme la información de mis objetivos termina presentando el agente .

(Josh )

Acierto con un movimiento de cabeza no es necesario que me presente con esta persona ya que saben quien soy, bien me podrías decir por que me estabais persiguiéndome y que quieres cométame sobre mi madre.

(Nick ) veras chico queremos que te nos una a nosotros como tu madre

(Josh) que ! espera un momento mi madre era una floristería ella no podía ser una agente de (FBI) si lo fuera mi padre me lo hubiera contado no lo cree señor agente Nick Mmm

(Nick )

Exhala y Resopla, bueno no exactamente tu mama trabajo como agente del FBI si no como espía, si se lo hubiera contado tu papa no estuvieran vivo su enemigo Sebastian Disney los estuviese buscadlos a ustedes para aniquilado pero kelsey se guardo el secreto de que trabaja en (FBI) ella quería protégelos

(Josh )

No lo podía creer mi madre una (espía) pero no entiendo para que me quieren en su grupo de (FBI)

(Nick )

No queremos que seas del FBI queremos que sea como tu madre una espía, Te necesitamos para poder capturar a Sebastian Disney el asesino que mato a tu madre.

(Josh)

Mmm Esperen un momento por que yo y por que no len piden ayuda a otro que este experimentado yo solo soy un estudiante.

(Nick)

Por que eres el hijo de nuestra espía numero uno, queremos que tu nos ayudes para capturar Sebastian Disney lo queremos tras las rejas y que pague por lo que hizo a tu madre.

(Josh)

Se que soy el hijo de una espía pero por que yo, no tengo experiencia de los que asen.

(Nick)

Chico por eso no te preocupes desde niño tu madre te enseño clase en esénciales de jiu- Jitsu y nosotros te enseñaremos los demás étnicas y te enseñaremos como utilizar los equipos de espía.

(Agentes Lukas)

Si chico descuida que te encellaremos como a tu madre,

(Josh)

No se a que responder a eso si aserto se que voy asumir una gran responsabilizas, pero si no a seto ese acecino estará suelto por las calles aun que yo también quiero que pague por lo que le ISO ami madre, se queda pensando


End file.
